


Sweet Dreams

by tomochin



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i didn't mention this but they're on a training camp which is why they're sleeping in the same place, i love makoto i hope he knows that i would die for him, i love maomako, these boys are pinning, they're in love but they haven't realized it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomochin/pseuds/tomochin
Summary: Makoto has a nightmare about being left behind. But thankfully Mao is there to comfort him.





	Sweet Dreams

Trickstar were on stage, performing together with smiles on their faces, having fun just like they always did. The lights shining on them felt like stars, and the audience was cheering on them loudly, rivaling the song they were currently singing.

 

Makoto finally found a place where he belongs and he has never been happier in his life.

 

Suddenly, the music stops and the audience goes quiet. Everyone in Trickstar turn to Makoto with cold expressions on their faces that he has never seen before and it makes him shiver.

 

This continues what it feels like hours to Makoto until he can’t take it anymore and forces himself to speak.

 

“U-Um is s-something wrong?” He stammers, feeling uneasy.

 

They simply stare at him, their gazes cold and distant. Hokuto takes a step forward and breaks the silence.

 

“Do you really believe you’re good enough to be in Trickstar, Yuuki?” He says in a dead-serious tone.. “You’re just a bother to us. You drag us down.”

 

Makoto’s breath catches in his throat and his heart sinks. He can’t believe what he’s hearing.

 

“H-Hidaka-kun what are you s-” Before he could finish talking, Subaru interrupts him with a mocking laugh and gets close to Makoto, putting an arm around him.

 

“Hokke~  is right, you know Ukki! You aren’t good enough at all! You’re a pathetic coward after all~ ✰” Subaru lets him go and sneers at him.

 

Subaru and Hokuto turn around and start walking, leaving Makoto and Mao alone.

 

“W-Wait! I-Isara-kun, what’s wrong with them!?” Makoto says desperate, feeling hurt and confused. He tries to get close to Mao but the latter simply turns around and starts walking, ignoring Makoto.

 

Makoto goes after him to try to stop him, but before he reaches him, Mao stops and looks at him over his shoulder.

 

“We don’t need you anymore. You aren’t worthy of standing on stage with us. You are a nobody, a good for nothing.” He says coldly, with a hint of disappointment in his voice, and starts walking again, catching up with Hokuto and Subaru.

 

_This can’t be happening. We were having so much fun together, this can’t be happening…!_ Makoto thinks to himself, feeling like he was just stabbed directly in the heart.

  


Makoto gets on his knees with tears in his eyes as he watches them disappear from his sight.

“N-No! Come back! Please don’t leave me!” Makoto cries out.

 

_No… No!_

 

The members in the audience point their fingers at him and start laughing, calling him a “Good for nothing” and “Pathetic”.

 

_I know I’m not worthy of you but please don’t leave me! Please!_

 

“No… please stop… I don’t want to lose the thing I treasure the most… I don’t want to become a lifeless puppet again...” He murmurs. It’s hard to breathe, he feels like his lungs aren’t working.

 

“Come back…!” He screams, even if he feels like he can’t breath. He continues to scream, even when the audience laugh harder at him.

 

He continues to scream even when his voice doesn’t come out anymore.

 

* * *

  


“Oi, Makoto.” Mao says, brushing Makoto’s hair away from his face gently. “Oi, wake up, I’m here. You’re fine.”

 

Makoto stirs in his sleep, feeling very tired suddenly. He hears Mao’s voice in the distance and flutters his eyes open slowly.

 

“Isara-kun…?” Makoto says in a shaky voice, his voice a little hoarse. “What, what happened?” He asks anxiously.

 

“You were having a nightmare.” Mao replies worriedly.

 

“A nightmare? Huh…” Makoto sighs and sits up, quietly thanking Mao after he passed him his glasses.

 

Mao leans back to give him some space, and asks. “Are you okay?”

 

Makoto laughs softly and scratches his cheek. “Y-Yes, I’m fine. I’m sorry for waking you up, Isara-kun. Are Hidaka-kun and Akehoshi-kun still sleeping?”

 

Mao can tell his laugh is forced but doesn’t comment on it. “They didn’t wake up at all, don’t worry about them. So, um. Are you sure you’re fine? You looked like you were in a lot of pain.”

 

His tone is gentle and he’s looking at him with kind but worried eyes, which makes Makoto want to cry because the memories of his nightmares are still very present in his mind. All he wants is to forget about it and pretend nothing happened, even if everything that they said in his dream was true. He was a good for nothing—

 

“Makoto?” Mao’s voice is full of worry, “I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m sorry. I understand if you don’t want to talk about it. I’m just worried and I want you to know you can count on me.”

 

He sounds so kind and gentle, yet his voice is filled with worry, nothing like the Mao in Makoto’s dream. He’s such a good, understanding person, which is why Makoto feels at easy with him. Which is why he knows Mao would never say anything like the Mao in his dream did.

 

“M-Makoto!? Why are you crying? Are you okay!?”

 

“Huh?” Makoto touches his cheek and finds that it’s wet and gets surprised. He hasn’t realized he started crying, but the way his glasses fog up with tears confirms that he is indeed crying. “Ah, I’m sorry, I just. I. Don’t want to bother you with my problems, Isara-kun, and this is probably a pain for you, so go back to sleep. I’m fine.”

 

“It’s not a pain, Makoto. We’re friends and I worry about you, and I want to be for you when you need it. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to.” Mao puts his hands on Makoto’s shoulders and smiles so warmly that Makoto thinks he might die on the spot from how much it makes his heart beat faster.

 

Makoto looks down and sighs deeply while wiping his tears away. Knowing Mao cares about him makes him feel better, but he doesn’t want to burden him. He looks up again and sees that Mao is still smiling warmly at him which calms his nerves down, and decides that maybe talking about it with him is the best idea.

 

“Okay. Okay. I just… had a nightmare where everyone in Trickstar left me behind.” Makoto closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “You all left me because I’m a pathetic good for nothing and I’m dragging you down. And it hurt. It hurt because it’s true.”

 

“Makoto…” Mao tries to say, but Makoto shakes his head still with his eyes closed.

 

“I’m not good at dancing or singing, I’m not skilled. I’m not suited to be by your side, to be in Trickstar. You’re all talented while I’m nothing and I don’t deserve to be with you—”

 

“That’s not true!” Mao interrupts him, his voice firm. Makoto opens his eyes and looks at him, surprised. Mao frowns when he notices Makoto’s eyes are full of tears but continues talking. “Makoto, you might not notice it, but you’re an important member to Trickstar. We wouldn’t be the same without you.”

 

Mao puts a hand on Makoto’s cheek, caressing it softly. “Listen, Makoto, you’re so hardworking, reliable, you’ve become stronger, and you’re always trying your best. You don’t seem to realize how incredible you are, Makoto. You’ve grown so much since we formed Trickstar. I wish you’d realize that you’ve always been talented.”

 

Makoto’s eyes widen while listening to Mao and feels his cheeks burn. He believes he’s dreaming because there’s _no_ way this is actually happening. He’s sure this is all part from his nightmare and in any moment Mao would say something like “ _it’s was a lie, you’re pathetic_ ” but the warm of Mao’s hand on his cheek feels _too_ real to be a dream. Makoto realizes he’s _not dreaming_ and that _this is actually happening_ when Mao’s breath hits his face and he notices that their faces are far too close which makes him gulp nervously.

 

“I-Isara-kun, I-I, um.” Makoto stutters, suddenly very conscious of how attractive Mao was this close.

 

Mao seems to just notice the position they’re in and quickly lets go of Makoto, blushing furiously and looks at anything that isn’t Makoto because if he does, he might die from embarrassment. He clears his throat, and in a shaky voice he asks, “D-Do you understand how important you are now, Makoto?”

 

Makoto’s expression changes to an embarrassed frown, missing Mao’s contact already. “I-I’m not confident in myself and it’ll take a lot of time for me to even think I’m good enough, but hearing you say those things about me made me really happy, so thank you, Isara-kun. Thank you.” He smiles softly, his gaze gentle.

 

After hearing those words, Mao looks at Makoto and his own flustered gaze meets Makoto’s gentle one, and he turns impossibly redder than he already was but still manages to smile back.

 

After what it feels like hours of just looking at each other, Mao breaks the silence, scratching his head awkwardly. “Um, we should probably go back to sleep, it’s pretty late.”

 

Makoto looks at the time and gasps softly, feeling bad for making Mao wake up this late and stay with him after his nightmare. “Yes, we probably should or Hidaka-kun might get mad if he knows we’re awake this late at night.”

 

“You’re right, he might get mad.” Mao laughs softly and looks at him again, not really knowing what to say. “Um… well… Goodnight, Makoto.” He turns around to leave, but Makoto’s voice stops him in place.

 

“I-Isara-kun? Would you… mind… staying with me?” He stammers, looking flustered. “W-Wait nevermind, that would be too weird, wouldn’t it? Us sleeping together.” Makoto wishes he could take that back when Mao doesn’t respond for a while.

 

_Why did I say that, I completely ruined it. Why, why, why._ Makoto wants the earth to swallow him, he wishes he would disappear because he said something weird.

 

Before Makoto could continue having a crisis, Mao looks at him and Makoto notices that he is blushing, which makes his own cheeks heat up. “S-Sure, sure.” Mao says flustered and lays down in the futon next to Makoto.

 

Makoto lays back down and looks at Mao, pink dusting his cheeks. “Thank you, Isara-kun. For everything.” His voice is small and full of emotions he can’t yet comprend. “Goodnight, Isara-kun.”

 

Mao smiles gently, his eyes filled with affection. “Goodnight, Makoto.” He closes his eyes and moves closer to Makoto, which makes the latter heart flutter.

 

They fall asleep easily, curled up together. Makoto sleeps through the night peacefully, his nightmare completely forgotten thanks to Mao.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic!!! English isn't my native language so there might be some typos, I'm sorry!!! And I'm also sorry if this is a little ooc, it's my first time writing a fic about them even tho I love them so much. God maomako is important
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!! <3


End file.
